


The answer to where the kriff Bly was when the boys arrived

by VitoSanders



Series: Verde’ikae [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Feels, Clone Wars, Clone aging, Clones, Coruscant (Star Wars), Kamino (Star Wars), Other, Siblings, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoSanders/pseuds/VitoSanders
Summary: The answer to where the kriff Bly was when the boys arrivedYou should be able to read this without reading the first part, but I recommend to read it.
Relationships: Alpha 17 & CC-2224 | Cody, Alpha-17 & Clone Troopers (Star Wars), CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Verde’ikae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The answer to where the kriff Bly was when the boys arrived

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the kind person, who pointed out some mistakes in the last story. Thank you for your help. After talking with some friends, I understood what you meant with the paragraph thingy. (I wasn’t aware that, that was a rule.) thank you so much and I have tried to apply it to this story! I hope you all like it. Do tell me if you see mistakes. (English isn’t my first language, so any help is always appreciated).

“Commander, we will arrive at Coruscant in 4 hours.” Bly nods to Galle and turns back towards the front. His hand twitches. He feels restless even after their last battle. It’s a different kind of restless, it’s a restless to get home. He sighs. Maybe he should go back to his quarters and get some sleep. Force knows when he will be able to rest when they land on Coruscant. 

He hears his comm go off. He walks of the bridge and he makes his way to an empty war room. When he is in side he answers the comm. “Hello Fox.” He says greeting his brother. 

“Where the kriff are you, you di’kut. They are almost here.” Fox says glaring at him. Bly glares right back not in the mood to deal with Fox misplaced anger. It isn’t his fault that they are still on their way.  
“I’m currently 4 hours away from Coruscant in hyperspace.” He bits back. Fox’s look turns in a look of suspicion. 

“Why are you still so far away. You reported 5 hours okay that you were leaving. You should have been here already an hour ago. What got you 5 hours delayed?” Bly can see the barely concealed worry in Fox eyes. 

“Well, the clankers had left a little surprise for us. They had activated two bombs in the town and we had to deactivate them. After that we had clean sweep the whole town, to be sure there weren’t any more surprises for us.” Fox’s look soften a little. 

“Are you okay?” Bly nods giving his ori’vod a small smile. 

“Yeah, I’m fine and so are my men. We dismantled the bombs, but checking the town just took awhile.” Fox nods. 

“Yeah, I can see why that would change the plans. I will tell the boys that you will join us later.” He sees Fox looking away towards something outside of the holo. “The boys are landing, so I got to go to their landing place.” Bly frowns, but nods. 

“Okay, I will see you later Fox.” Fox nods and end the transmission. 

Bly sighs and drags a hand over his face. He had really looked forward to see his little vod’ikae again. He will, he reminds himself it just will be a little later. He turns around and makes his way back to the bridge. He hadn’t see the Vod’ikae in months thanks to the war. The missions make it he is barely on Coruscant, let alone that he has free time to go to Kamino. He hates it, but he tries to call them as often as possible. They are enthusiastic when he calls them, but even he can see their disappointment when he says he can’t come to them. He cares for them a lot, just as much as he cares for his batchmates. Even if he shows it more freely with the verde’ikae. 

“Commander, shouldn’t you be resting?” Bly turns around after hearing the teasing voice of his general. 

“Maybe later, sir.” He says. Aayla looks at him with a frown. 

“Are you okay, commander? You seem very ready to leave earlier even more than normal and you have been restless ever since we left.” Bly sighs. Of course the general had notice his restlessness. 

“I just want to go home. Ready to relax and all that.” Aayla raises her eyebrow. 

“Commander, I’m not stupid. While yes, normally I won’t think otherwise, but you seem more nervous to get back to Coruscant.” Right seems, Bly is sure she just knows. 

“You are right sir. It’s just that my kih’vode are coming to visit Coruscant together with their batchmates. I haven’t seen them for months and I just am happy that I can see them again.” Bly says looking back to the colors of the hyperspace. 

“I had heard that some cadet batches got the change to visit Coruscant and learn about the Jedi’s and the senate.” Bly nods. His batch and him had been so happy to hear the announcement. When they heard that their kih’vod got to come too, they had started to make plans. None of them knew if they could be their, but they wanted to make it fun even if not everybody could be their.  
With the war, none of his brothers could promise to be their, but when they day came closer they dared to hope. Everyone was on Coruscant, but Bly and his general had been called away for this mission, last minute. If the mission would have gone as planned, they would have been back on time. But clankers don’t care about Bly’s personal life. 

“We have been looking forward to the visit, almost as much as the little ones.” Bly chuckles softly. Maybe not as much as the little ones. They have been bouncing of the walls. If the rumors he heard of his brothers are true. 

“That is a good reason to get home fast. How old are they?” 

“Well, that depends on which age we use, but they are 4 standard years old. In clone years they are about 8 years old. Which is hard to believe sometimes. When we first met them they were only 5.” Bly looks down at his hands. It really is hard to believe. In only 6 years they would be battle ready. Well, battle ready in the opinion of those long necks. If you ask Bly, they never would see any battle. None of his brothers would, but it’s not his call. “I just hope we can end this war before they turn 10.” 

“Have hope commander, have hope that we will.” Aayla lay an hand on his shoulder. She smiles at him. “We will end this war and your brothers will be free to live a happy life. When there is hope, there is light. While hope only, won’t win this war. With hope we can inspire, we can give people something to live for. When you keep the hope for a better life, than your brothers will be able to hold on to that same hope.” 

Bly smiles. Hope, huh? He can do that. “Well, I won’t give up the hope that one day this war will be over.” Aayla laughs gently and pets his shoulder. 

“Now, commander I think you should get some rest. We will be in hyperspace for a few more hours, so try to get some rest. I think you will need your energy for spending time with your brothers. 

“Maybe you’re right, sir. I will try to get some rest.” Bly nods at her and they say their goodbye’s. Bly makes his way back towards his quarters. He can’t wait to see those little buggers again.  
———  
“Bly!!!!!” Bly turns around just in time to catch two little blurs. One of the two blues has white blond hair and the other black. 

“Hello verde’ikae. It’s good to see you two again.” He holds them as tightly as he can. Force how he has missed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Di’kut -Idiot  
> Kih’vode- little sibling (brother)  
> Verde’ikae- Little soldiers  
> Ori’vod - older sibling (brother) 
> 
> Hope you all liked it🧡  
> Come join me on tumblr @swtcw-writing
> 
> I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with me putting your name at the beginning. So to be sure I haven’t done it, but I wanted to thank you anyway. 🧡


End file.
